Snow Wolf
by Nuzzling Polar Bear
Summary: Five years after Gin graduated from Yokai. The last thing he expected was an ice-woman to warm his heart.  I know the last bit was rubbish
1. Chapter 1

**First Rosario+Vampire Fanfic. Yays!**

**

* * *

**

Gin yawned as he leaned back in his computer chair. After he graduated from Yokai Academy, he was ready to break into the world of journalism. Five years later and he was a small time paranormal journalist for a small time paper. But his work was well written, albeit boring, any 'paranormal' activities he was sent to investigate was always some sort of sham to make money or some sort of weird fan thing. Like the vampire scares which were a few weeks back, it was just a bunch of Twihards. It was just a matter of time before some of the bigger papers scooped him up. He sighed as he scrolled through his IPod. Summer was the quiet time for him, that was when the 'supernatural' took a break. He smiled as 'Hungry like the wolf' played. His boss, who was a very old man just waiting to drop, walked up to his desk and Gin took out his headphones.

"Morioka, we got something new for you." He said as his white hair shined in the light. "As you know it's the middle of summer, but one house has created various ice sculptures. Hop to it."

"You heard from anyone yet?" he asked as he stood up and stretched. He asked this every time he was sent off to an assignment. "I don't see myself working here forever."

"Word spreads quickly Gin." He said. "Remember what happened before you came to work here. Even though you were innocent you showed your ruthlessness to the world."

Gin sighed as he looked up at his boss. He smirked before heading for the door.

"Yukari turned 18 a week ago right?" he asked. "She's of age. I wonder if she's still fl-"

His sentence was cut short from a bedpan which flew into his head causing him to fall down the stairs.

"You go near my only grandchild with a camera and I'll get you neutered!" His boss yelled after him.

Gin growled as he stood up, various employees staring at him and the bedpan.

"Boss can't take a joke." He said as he walked past the other employees. He walked outside of his workplace and yawned before looking back.

A local newspaper run by Yokai. The chief was Yukari's grandfather and Gin loved nothing more than yanking to old coot's chain every now and again. A few minutes later and he was on top the roof of his workplace. He smiled as he let out a loud howl and jumped from roof to roof, his cell phone was out and he took pictures of many women. He stopped as he reached his destination. He crouched low on a roof that was nearby the house of the sculptures and watched for a while. Indeed there were sculptures that looked like they were made out of ice. Many people stopped to look and each person was as surprised as the last. The children and seniors looked in awe while teenagers took photos of the sculptures. Gin sat on the roof as he looked at the sculptures. Each of them were of his Newspaper Club friends from Yokai Academy. Moka's true form. Tsukune after he became a ghoul. Kurumu with her wings, tail and claws out. Mizore with her ice-claws. Ruby and Yukari waving their wands. And Kokoa wielding Kou as a mace. He smiled at memories and he knew there was only one person who could do this. As he jumped from the roof into an alleyway nearby, a group of hoodlums walked past the house. Gin heard them comment of how easy it would be to break them. One came close to the sculpture of Mizore and readied a baseball bat. He held it and swung, but faster than the hoodlum could blink Gin caught the wooden bat with his hand before it hit the sculpture Mizore's head.

"Better get out of here kids." He growled. "The big bad wolf'll kick your ass if you don't."

The hoodlum laughed and tried to pull the bat out from Gin's grasp. But Gin crushed the bat with his hand and punched to hoodlum sending him out of the garden. His friends ran screaming before the one who had the bad got up and ran. Gin smiled to himself before something sharp tore through his back, blood fell on the ground as he collapsed and the last thing he saw were white and blue striped panties.

* * *

****

Meh, I always thought the two would make a good couple. Mizore would keep Gin from perving on other women.


	2. Chapter 2

_One week earlier._

Mizore stared as Kurumu tried to move a huge box full of her clothes into their new home.

"You could help you know." Said the busty woman.

Mizore blinked before the ground under the box became ice and it slid into the house causing Kurumu to fall down on her chest, ass in the air. The succubus stood her face heated as she gave an angry look to Mizore.

"That's not funny you know," she said as Mizore chuckled. "So, our new home together. What do you think?"

"Too hot." Said Mizore as she took out a large see-through container of lollipops and pulled one out before taking the container inside. "Can I ask you something? About the academy?"

"Let it go. He loves Moka." Said Kurumu. "At least they named the quintuplets after you, me, Yukari, Gin and Ruby."

"No, not about Tsukune." She replied before her face turned pink. "What was it like being stalked?"

"Eh? Why would you ask that?"

"The pretty women got stalked. Those club member guys stalked you, Moka and Yukari. And Gin took photos of all women he thought were good enough. I wanted to know what it felt like to be pretty."

"You are pretty. And Gin took photos of us all you know."

"Not all of us. Me and Ruby busted into his locker one time. We found pictures of all the students except me and Yukari. Yukari was underage. Why didn't he think I was cute?"

"You know, I think I might understand what you're talking about. I've seen it happen before."

"You do? What is it? Where did you see it?"

"T.V. Books. My point is, you like Gin. That's why you brought him up."

"No, that's not it." She said as he face turned pinker.

"Yes it is, look at your face. You're pinker than you've ever been,"

Mizore stayed schtum before walking inside and sorting her stuff out.

* * *

Gin woke to the sight of a jiggling black lace bra over him. His inner pervert took over before closing his eyes and pretending to wake up in shock causing him to push the person over him down with her face in someone's bosom.

"Oh, really sorry about that." He said, his voice slightly muffled before someone pulled him from the scruff of his neck and threw him back.

"Ever the pervert Gin." Said Mizore as she put on her trademark sweatshirt.

"Ah, Mizore, I thought those jugs seemed familiar." He said before standing and hissing. He looked down before realizing he was naked. But what he noticed first were bandages tied around his waist. He sat down and covered himself. "What the hell is going on?"

"As you might have guessed those sculptures are mine." She said. "I made them attack anyone who shows dangerous intent. Kurumu works all day and I can't stand the heat. So we need something outside. Two women living alone in the city can be dangerous you know. I guess they got you by accident. But at least we're even from the times you took photos of me."

"Those photos were in my wallet. How did you see them?"

Mizore froze before sitting down in an armchair, her knees up to her chin.

"That's not the response I was expecting." She said. "You were meant to say 'I never took any photos of you.'"

"Why would I say that? I took pictures of everyone. Well except Yukari."

"Then when me and Ruby broke into your locker where were my photos?" she asked.

"I told you they were in my wallet."

"And what were they doing in your wallet?"

Gin growled at his stupidity before standing, letting the cover fall causing Mizore's face to heat up.

"Where are my clothes?" he asked as Mizore pointed to the clothes which were resting on a nearby table. Gin pulled on his trousers before he noticed something wrong. "This shirt. There's no hole in it. But it's mine." He looked at the shirt before taking a sniff. "This is from the time at Yokai where you made the snow cones. This was my favorite shirt. I thought I lost this. I bought the one I was wearing to replace this. Where did you get this?"

"I'll answer your question when you answer mine."

"WHY DID YOU TAKE MY SHIRT?" roared Gin,

"WHY WAS MY PICTURE IN YOUR WALLET?" yelled Mizore before the door opened.

"If I answer both those questions will you shut up?" said Kurumu.

"NO!" they both yelled at the same time.

"No you don't want me to tell? Or no you won't shut up?" she asked.

"BOTH!" they said in unison. "STOP COPYING ME! NO YOU STOP COPYING ME! ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

"I LOVED YOU!"

"YOU SUCK!"

Kurumu smirked before looking at the two of them.

"You two have fun. I'm off to work now." She said before leaving.

"What do you mean you 'loved me'?" asked-

* * *

_Two days earlier. Gin's desk._

Gin sighed as he pressed buttons on his phone. Suddenly his phone rose and flew into the hand of his boss.

"We should really try to channel that perverseness into something constructive." Said Yukari's Grandfather, Kouhei. "These pictures… there's something weird."

Gin stood and took the phone from Kouhei, but the old man had already seen enough.

"Why are all the pictures from today? And why were you deleting them?"

"I'm trying to tone it down. I don't want my reputation as a pervert to stop me from going to the big time. I delete pictures after I'm done with them."

"Then why is there a picture of your classmate? Yukari mentioned her once, Mizore Shirayuki, was it? Is there anything I need to know about her? It'll do you good to vent."

Gin sighed before he looked at his phone at a picture of Mizore. "She was different." He said. "Good different. I didn't harass her as much as everyone else because she could kill me, even at the full moon. And, to be honest, I found that sexy. That sounds really weird doesn't it?"

"Gin, in all my years people will only be understood by their own kind." He said. "It takes weird to know weird. It doesn't sound strange to me. Now get back to work or I'll tell Yukari about this."

Gin laughed before running his hand through his long hair which was in a ponytail tied into place by one of Mizore's leg belts.

* * *

_Mizore's bedroom._

"Guess who got paid!" said Kurumu as she walked into Mizore's room. The Yuki-Onna was fast asleep in her bed with a large T-Shirt that once belonged to Gin. On it was a large picture of the moon with bloody writing 'Wolves come out at night'. Kurumu sighed as she remembered the day Mizore acquired that shirt. It was Gin's last week and he had asked Mizore for a snow cone. Then Haji Miyamoto appeared and challenged Gin to a fight for 'old times' sake'. Both of them waited until the night and revealed their true forms. A day later and both lay in the Academy's infirmary healing next to each other. When Kurumu returned to her room she saw Mizore hiding something. Thinking it was one of her secret supplies of cakes she got Mizore to reveal what she had. When Kurumu saw Gin's shirt she asked one question. Why?

"He's strange." She replied. "Good strange. He's cute, but perverted. I don't think I can tame the beast, but I will at least have something to remember him by."

* * *

**And that's that over. If you're gonna read. Review too. I need feedback.**

**And I did intend to cut it off before Gin's bit with Kouhei. If you wanna hear who said what wait until the next chapter. Although, you can guess. You got a fifty-fifty chance.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And I'm back...**

**Just for you Dying Rebel, enjoy.**

* * *

"Hi, you finally picked up." Said Kurumu as she had phoned Moka and Tsukune as fast as she could. "So, who's at yours? Yukari and Ruby? Good, put me on speaker phone. There's some drama heating up over here. Here, I'll put the phone up to the door so you can listen."

"What do you mean you 'loved me'?" asked Mizore. "You used to love me?"

"I didn't mean it." Gin said as he scratched the back of his head. "I mean, I didn't mean it in the past tense. I do love you. I think."

"You think?"

"I don't know what love feels like. I've been infatuated before. But they've never lasted this long."

"So how do you feel?"

"It feels nice. Kinda like when you see a small animal and it's all cute and snuggly. I'm gonna go out on a whim and ask if I can I hold you. Is that okay?"

Mizore nodded before Gin stepped forward and awkwardly wrapped his arms around her. Mizore stood there arms by her sides before she put her arms around his hips and leaned into his chest.

"You smell nice." Gin whispered. "Kinda like peaches."

"You smell funky." She replied. "Kinda like sweat."

Gin laughed as he let go of her.

"So, can I have this shirt back?"

"It depends. Will you be back for lunch? It'll be nice to catch up after all this time."

"No, I won't be coming back into your home tonight."

The next thing Gin knew he was through Mizore's door. The werewolf had been struck by a large ice boulder. Kurumu rushed to Gin's side.

"Bloody hell." He said as he let out a cough of blood before slowly standing up and clutching his reopened wounds from beneath the bandages. "If you'd let me finish I would have taken you out. You absloutely have no patience. You're crazy, you know that?"

Mizore walked over to Gin and whispered into his ear before heading into the bathroom.

"What did she say?" asked Kurumu.

"Seven 'o'clock. Don't be late."

* * *

"So… what do I wear to a date?" Mizore asked Kurumu a few minutes before Gin was to arrive.

"You mean you have no idea?" she asked as Mizore shook her head. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"I didn't want to make a fuss about it."

"Well that'll be him now." She said as a knock on the door was heard. "Just put on some jeans so he won't take any photographs of your panties."

Mizore stared a good few moments before walking into her room. A few knocks later and Kurumu answered the door where Gin was standing with a bouquet of origami flowers. He wore and open-collar shirt which was partly tucked into a pair of loose trousers. He smiled giving off a powerful F U aura.

"Nice flowers. The real one's too expensive?" asked Kurumu.

"Shows how much you know her." He said as he took a step back and pointed at the sculptures. "Look around the garden, ice-sculptures. She enjoys making things, these will last much longer than real flowers. It took me quite a while to make this many of them."

"And she'll like that? Women wanna be wined and dined. They wanna have jewelry and nice clothes. Come on, you've perved and stalked girls. You know what they like."

"And he got it spot on." Came Mizore's voice as she stepped past Kurumu and closed the door in her face. "Shall we?"

Gin grinned before linking his arm with hers. They walked a few blocks down and into an apartment building, they went up to the roof and stared at the city view.

"Great view from up here." Said Mizore. "So, how have you been since you left the academy?"

"Not much, still reporting on paranormal going-ons in the human world." He said. "Well, not exactly reporting, more like replacing it with something else. How 'bout you?"

"Advertising mother's ski resort, sorting out the accounts, trying to find a decent mate before I get old."

"A mate, you say?" asked Gin before his entire left side was covered with ice, Gin sneezed before the ice shattered.

"Don't you dare, the last thing I need is to someone like you taking taking advantage of me."

"I'm insulted." said Gin as he feigned pain. "You would suggest such a thing? I only ogle and grope. We perverts have a strict moral code."

"Touch my ass or chest and I'll shatter you." She said before resting her head on his shoulder. "You work for Yukari's Grandfather, right? I thought you worked for something bigger than that."

"It was boring." He lied. "A desk job, nothing out in the field like in Yokai."

"Like you ever did anything, all you ever did was perv."

"You really think so? I did my fair share of work."

"Sure you did, and I'm at the beaches at every chance I get trying to get tanned." She said before seeing a smile on Gin's face. "Stop picturing it!" She pushed him away

"Kinda hard not to," he said quietly as he slowly moved infront of her. "You, in a purple bikini, " He slid his hands around her waist before breathing on her neck. "Hugging your curves perfectly. I slowly go in and…"

The next thing Gin knew his lips were close to hers, he could feel the cool breath on his lips.

"So, yeah," he said as he moved back. "Weather's nice this time of year, right?"

"It's not too bad," she said as she blushed before rubbing her face. "Too warm! Too warm!"

"Come on, let's go back," Gin snickered as he patted her head. "Don't want Kurumu to think that I've kidnapped you."

Mizore nodded before they made their way outside the building. They both stayed quiet as they walked back to Mizore's home.

"This was fun, right?" he asked. "Maybe we can do it again sometime? Perhaps we can get a nice hot coffee? I mean ice tea?"

"Ice tea would be nice," she said. "I'll call you?"

Gin nodded before Mizore stepped forward and placed a hand on his chest. She could feel his heart beat underneath is shirt. She closed her eyes before kissing his cheek. She turned around and walked inside, stumbling slight before closing the door behind her. Gin smiled before running back to his apartment, climbing a building and jumping from roof to roof. He stopped as something flew in front of him. Gin stopped before looking for what it was. He picked up a small note which said three words.

'History will repeat'


End file.
